


Same.

by Danandphilfanficluver



Category: fantastic foursome - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphilfanficluver/pseuds/Danandphilfanficluver
Summary: Dan finally works up the courage to tell Phil. But does Phil love him back?





	Same.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'm sorry its 1:30 in the morning and I'm bored

It was a stormy night, and dan and Phil were watching an anime when dan finally decided to admit his feelings. 

"Phil I'm in love with you."

"Okay cool, same." 

Then they kissed. 

The end.


End file.
